The impregation of sanitary hygiene products with disinfectants, medicaments, or fragrances to prevent as much as possible the occurrence of unpleasant odor, is well known. For this purpose, phenols, mercuric chloride, and sulfurous acid as well as various bactericides and fungicides such as chloramine, Actamer.RTM. (2,2'-thiobis-(4,6-dichlorophenol, available from Monsanto Co.), hexachlorophene, bis-(tri-n-alkyl-tin)sulfosalicylates, and phenyl-mercury salts, and the like, have been added to absorbent layers of the sanitary hygiene products. In addition, it has been known to treat such absorbent layers successively with sodium acetate and sodium bisulfate. Such additions or treatments suppress the formation of unpleasant odors to a certain degree since they kill the microorganisms responsible for the generation of the odors. However, this suppression of unpleasant odors by the killing of the microorganisms responsible for the decomposition of blood and urine is associated with a greater or lesser damage of the body's own cutaneous and vaginal flora. In addition, occasional intolerance, photosensitization, and toxic side effects of varying degree occur with the use of some agents and prevent their application on a broad base. Consequently, the search has continued for substances that prevent the formation of unpleasant odors without causing harmful side-effects.